


Seb was hanging by his left foot

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [8]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: A cute and funny fic about family feels.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197190
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Seb was hanging by his left foot

Seb was hanging by his left foot. And Robert was ready to have a heart attack. He only left him alone until he said goodbye to the nice lady who sat next to him on the bench, but when he turned his head back to Seb – who was climbing on the monkey bars – he saw his son hanging upside down, in a position that he doubted was comfortable.

“Seb! Seb, what are you doing!?” - he asked panicking as he ran towards him.

“Nothing Dad, I'm just playing!” - he said without a care before he got his leg free, did some kind of somersault, then landed on his feet.

“Wha.... how..... where did you learn that?”

“What?”

“To jump like that.”

“Oh, I learned it in school when Mr Black showed us.”

“Who is Mr Black?” - he asked surprised that was the first time he's heard of him.

“The new PE teacher, I told you last week!”

“No you didn't, and don't do it again, it's dangerous. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I'm fine.” - he said rolling his eyes. That reminded Robert of his husband. Seb must have got it from him.

“I know you're fine, but I don't want you to get hurt, okay?”

“Is it because you're so rubbish with sport?”

“What? Who told you that?” - asked Robert slightly offended.

“Daddy did, and auntie Vic... she said you were hanging from a tree once... and you were a grownup!” - chuckled Seb.

“Alright, auntie Vic has a big gob.” - he said and Seb started laughing at him. - “I just don't want you to injure yourself okay? Who's gonna play footie with Jacob then? Since I'm so rubbish at sport.”

“Okay, you're not that rubbish.” - said Seb as they headed home. - “But I'd still pick Daddy to be on my team.” - he said with a cheeky grin before he ran towards the Mill leaving Robert speechless. He just shook his head, as he followed Seb's steps, seeing him disappear in the back garden. That was his favorite place. He liked playing there, he liked doing his homework there, and they had the best conversations with him there. He sighed at the thought that he will be 8 soon. It meant that he was growing up, and Robert found that hard to cope with.

“You're alright?” - asked Aaron noticing his husband in the doorway. - “Seb's in the garden, he said he wanted to kick about a bit.”

“Yeah, I know.” - he smiled – “Come on, go and play with him, I sort dinner.” - he said kissing Aaron's cheek before he rolled his sleeves up to get down to work.

“Oi.” - he heard Aaron's voice – “You can surely spare 10 minutes, I need you on my team.” - he winked.

“Really?”

“Of course, it's kids vs parents. Come on Dad.” - he said with his serious voice. He mostly used it with the kids and Robert would lie if he said it wasn't a turn on.

“Alright boss, I'm coming.”


End file.
